


Blame it on the Alcohol

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Morning After, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Christ, he hasn’t had a hangover like this in a while. He tries to remember what happened last night, there were free drinks at the conference sponsored party, a bunch of grad students wanted him to hang out, and they were really good at drinking. The night starts to get fuzzy after he joined their group, but he does remember one of them, with the intense blue eyes, his attitude, god, and his ass.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Blame it on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty Five - Made Them Do It

Tony’s mouth is dry, his forehead pounds, and who turned on the sun? Christ, he hasn’t had a hangover like this in a while. He tries to remember what happened last night, there were free drinks at the conference sponsored party, a bunch of grad students wanted him to hang out, and they were really good at drinking. The night starts to get fuzzy after he joined their group, but he does remember one of them, with the intense blue eyes, his attitude, god, and his ass. 

Tony blinks, remembering a mouth, and hands everywhere, pressing someone against the wall. He turns his head, and sprawled next to him is the hot, brilliant grad student. 

Shit, well. 

Normally, he’d try to sneak out, but he’s not sure if he can get out of bed right now. Tony glances down at the guy again. The span of his back, the dip of his spine, and yeah, he does have a great ass, the sheet is half pulled off him like it was too warm last night. 

“Like what you see?” The guy’s voice is gravelly with sleep, sexy as hell. 

Tony searches his mind for the guy’s name. He had to have known it last night, right? Was it Quebec? That doesn’t seem like a real name. Beckett? Quantum? No, those don’t sound real either. 

“Yeah, liked it last night too, handsome,” Tony says with a grin. Did his name even start with a Q?

Quebec smiles sleepily. “Kind of expected you to be gone when I woke up.” 

“Wow, alright, then I’ll get out of your hair.” Tony pulls the sheet off himself and moves to get out of bed. It would save him the trouble of remembering the guy’s name. 

“No, wait,” Quebec grabs his wrist. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s- I’m glad you’re still here.” Tony stops moving and looks down at the guy. Those blue eyes are killing him. “We were both pretty drunk last night.” 

“Yeah,” Tony says with a laugh. 

“It’s just that my memory is a little fuzzy,” Quebec says, his mouth curving up in a smile that looks dangerous. It sends a thrill down Tony’s spine. Alright, color him intrigued. “And I was thinking, maybe we want some clearer memories of what went down.” Quebec slides a hand up Tony’s thigh, fingers brushing his dick. 

“I could use a refresh,” Tony says with a nod. 

Quebec smirks and wraps his hand around Tony’s cock, stroking him slowly. He leans up, scooting closer so his mouth is just a breath away from the head of Tony’s cock. Tony bites his lip and digs his fingers into Quebec’s messy hair. 

“Hold on,” Tony says, tugging gently before Quebec can get his mouth on Tony’s dick.

Quebec raises an eyebrow. 

“Your name really isn’t Quebec, is it?” Tony has to know. 

Quebec laughs and drops his head to Tony’s thigh. He whispers ‘Quebec’ and goes into another round of laughter that has tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. Tony rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, well, maybe you’re from Canada? I don’t know.” Tony huffs. It isn’t  _ that  _ funny. 

“You’re close,” Quebec says, still breathless. “It’s Quentin Beck.” 

Tony huffs a laugh and shakes his head. Okay, that’s pretty funny. 

“What’s your name again?” Quentin says with a grin. 

“I know you know my name,” Tony teases, tugging Quentin’s hair again, making his eyes flutter. “I have very distinct memories of you moaning it last night.” 

That shuts  _ Quebec  _ up. 


End file.
